Red Sky
by Heaven2Hell
Summary: A slave becomes a prophet after seeing visions of destruction of the now strong Moonkingdom. From this new power she is called upon to create a weapon to defend the land.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon but I wish they showed the rest of the episodes.  
  
A hooded figure raced through the black halls of a dark castle, as his cape billowed in the air as he rapidly ran past the dreary dungeon and into a peach color room that contained the slaves. The dark figure then walked past several cages to observe the captive males and females of the area. As the man walked closer to the bars he turned his head to come face to face with a pair of aquamarine eyes that looked like blue fire. He then stepped closer to find that the owner of those eyes was a golden haired woman with snowy white skin.  
  
The man bellowed for the guard to open the cell door.  
  
A hefty looking guard then came from the cell with a frantic girl who started kicking the guard. The hooded figure shooed away the guard and turned to the girl he grabbed her chin and tilted her head to stare into her blue depth. The man released her chin and he said slowly "you are the one". The man then pivoted on his heel and walked out of the slave pit. The man then opened his mouth and said, " Come with me". The man led the girl into a shrine. As they walked the petite girl looked at the floor to notice how the cherry blossoms cover the wooden floors. "Mmm that is strange". The man then kneeled in front of the fire. While the man was praying the girl stared into the reddish flames and saw a red spark fly through the now bloody sky.  
  
The girl then noticed the ruins of an old kingdom. The pillars are the only objects that remained standing. As the girl, shook her aquamarine eyes turned into sapphire while her pupils shrank to nothingness. Then the girl had begun to shake more violently as another vision of a blond haired woman along with two brunettes bleeding and screaming in pain as they were swept up into a cyclone. She then notices a blue haired was being stabbed. The girl then observed how the beautiful moon kingdom became dark and dreary. Her body then froze as a red haired woman laugh bitterly at their torment.  
  
The man then tapped the girl on the shoulder, but at the sudden contact she fell unconscious. 


	2. chpt2

The peasant's vital signs sped up as she blinked the last remnants of sleep from her eyes. The girl sat up from her sleeping position to yawn. The child stared open mouth at an old woman with snow-white hair who hung on a cross-made of steel. The girl frantically looked down at the ground hoping that it would be the wooden floor, she recently fell asleep on. Her expectations were crushed after she saw herself lying on a field covered with dead bodies and debris.  
  
The girl was shaken from her thoughts when she heard a moan come from the woman. She watched as the woman's blood poured down her face like tears. She shuddered as she saw the rest of the old maid's body; she was thin and covered in bruises and burns. The worst part of the corpse like form was her hands and face. Her eyes looked as if they had been cut out from their respective holes. The woman's face looked to include first and second degree burns since her features resembled charcoal. The lady's hands were soiled; the blood turned a rusty brownish color that covered the once silver nails that were imbedded into her skin. The girl winced as some of the blood dripped onto her snowy skin.  
  
"Oh God"  
  
The girl drew her knees in to her chest and rock back and forth, her small form started shaking as well as hyperventilating. The girl's sapphire eyes observed the desolate area, and found that the clear waters had turned into some infested dump. The peasant went to take a breathe of fresh air, but as she took a whiff of air she coughed for the odor smelled like garbage. The golden hair girl screamed as she quickly left her sitting place covering her mouth. The girl ran over to a tree to empty her abused stomach. After the girl finished she heard loud cackling laughter. She moved speedily as she climbed over some fallen pillars, panting as she saw blood red hair over the next pillar. The peasant kept herself low to the ground as she moved closer and closer to the spot.  
  
The girl realized that she was the same woman that stood over the other lifeless bodies of the four girls. The woman held a spear in one hand; while using her other hand to strangled a small girl with golden hair, laughing maniacally she attempted to snap the bones within the child's neck. The girl stared confused as the woman loosened her hold on the girl's throat. The bloody hair woman whispered something into the girl's ear. The child stared awe struck as the weapon transform into a dagger. The woman swung it at the girl slicing her wrist. The girl screamed as the knife was brought back down to stab her in the stomach. The woman in a cold smile took the girl's body to the bank and dropped her into the water. The young girl whispered "Darien" as her small form collided into the water. The child's white dress was the only memory of her.  
  
The slave opened her sapphire eyes hastily and stared at the white ceiling, the girl placed her hands over her eyes to block the offending brightness to hurt them. She removed her hands from her face and stared at her palms and sighed.  
  
"Thank goodness it was only a dream." The girl shuddered as she heard someone snoring. She turned her head letting out the air she held, and saw the man who wore the hood laid his head on the bed she was resting on. The girl noted that the man had blue-black hair and tanned skin. The girl quietly tipped toed out of the bed and ran to the door. The girl looked back and smiled the man was still asleep. 


	3. hfghfghjfghg

"Thank goodness it was only a dream." The girl shuddered as she heard someone snoring. She turned her head letting out the air she held, the man who wore the hood laid his head on the bed she was resting on. The girl noticed that the man had blue-black hair and tanned skin. The girl quietly tipped toed out of the bed and ran to the door. The girl looked back and smiled.  
  
"Good he is still asleep."  
  
She opened the door quickly but quietly dashed down the hallway. Through the bars of a tower window night had descended upon the castle, turning the rainbows of sunset into black soot. A crescent moon emerged itself from them and made the sky glimmered, until golden white clouds drift over to cover the moon, these clouds metamorphose themselves to form tiny strings which clumped together to form hair. The glass door was opened halfway from it a pair of blue eyes patrolled the unknown territory. The child with blonde hair dropped a thin piece of silver twine down the side of the building, and climbed downward till her feet touched the roof of a red building. The girl held the rope until she spotted a flat triangular shaped structure. She took the rope and tried to swing it at a rim hanging off the side of it. She then swung her body across the field of houses and slammed herself against the wall. From the shadows two voices were heard, and from them descended heavy footfalls.  
  
She pulled a dark hood over her shiny hair, and placed her leg around the gutter and clung it breathing heavily when she saw a burly man round the corner.  
  
"You scout the perimeter, there are a couple of flies out tonight. And if u find anyone, or anything let me know. The king has been looking for something to hack at lately. "  
  
The child started trembling when she saw a nobleman enter the scene. She watched open mouth as the man threw a power ball at her. The ball glowed brighter and brighter and dissolved itself into another section of the building. She breath harder and shook violently making the gutter move with her movements. The man who shot the ball looked up, she froze gripping the brick tightly till her fingers turned red. He smirked and pulled out a long thin sword. He lifted it up and laid the cold metal blade on her back. The man smiled viciously and pressed the blade slowly into her skin making trickles of blood pour out of the wound. She bit her lip forcing herself not to scream; subconsciously she knew that crying would be a mistake. The man pulled out the blade and swung it at her with full force. She tried to hold back the pain but she could not as she faded into darkness. 


	4. my past

The blade struck her; the knife wound caused blood to pour down her back. She whimpered as the nobleman withdrew his sword from her skin. The  
  
The girl in order to escape the onslaught noble laughed at her pain and raised his weapon once more. She attempted to swing her leg over the roof so she could escape, but the blade slashed her upper thigh.  
  
The blonde screamed and let go of the roof. Her eyes shut as her head collided first against the hard ground. She tried to move but a guard removed his sword from its scabbard and pointed the blade at the blonde's throat.  
  
"Leave her be. I will deal with this problem later."  
  
The nobleman replied in a sturdy voice.  
  
The guard grunted and took the handle of his knife and hit her in the head. Some blood trickled from the girl's lips and she fell back into the mud with a soft thud.  
  
The guards hoisted her from the mud and dragged her decrepit form to a horse. There the guards bound rope around her wrists and tossed her on the animals back.  
  
The wind blew against the horses, pushing them back from their destination. The horses halted in front of a castle and watched as the drawbridge was pulled up. The guards opened the steel gate and the noble rode inside the courtyard.  
  
The noble ordered some men to take the girl to the dungeon. The troops towed the child into the basement where the sounds of screams echoed through the halls. The soldiers stopped in front of a dingy cell that reeked of feces. The guards slipped chains on her slender wrists and tossed her into the fowl smelling area.  
  
The dungeons remained dark and silent throughout the morning until a door creaked open, sapphire eyes were unveiled as she took in her surroundings. She noticed that she was lying on a musty bed covered in stained brown sheets. The blonde leaned on her elbows and looked out of her cell, but was met with a flicker of golden light that shone into her eyes. She winced and lifted her hand in order to block the offending light.  
  
After the glowing orb faded, using her hands and elbows she began to push her body into a sitting position.  
  
"Ow!!!, ow,ow, what did they do to me?"  
  
The blonde lowered her body as she gripped the sheets on the bed. She then placed a hand on her chest and began to cough up blood.  
  
"Someone anybody please help me!"  
  
She cried and passed out once again.  
  
A week has passed, and still she has not awakened. From the ceiling a pipe leaked and little drops of water fell and splashed against the gray floor. Her blue eyes blinked open and turned toward her back from there she noticed that her wounds had been sterilized and bandage.  
  
"That is strange. I wonder if I can stand."  
  
She swung her legs off the bed and slowly lowered her legs to the floor. She pressed her forehead on the bed and frowned slightly.  
  
"So far so good"  
  
"Oh I see you have woken up". A woman replied as a guard shoved her into the cell.  
  
The blonde turned her head toward her and stared at the woman with a black cloth over her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Naru. What is yours?"  
  
"I have no name. I am only a slave."  
  
The red head meandered around the girl and sat on the other bed.  
  
The blonde in the meantime pushed herself off the bed and stood on her legs. She then placed her hands over her thigh and rubbed the injured area. The blonde bent forward to pick up a small crystal; she winced for the movement injured her back more.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
She picked up the small object and held it in her hand. A glow emitted from the crystal turning it silver. The gashes on the girl's skin disappeared and the pain she felt faded away. "Mmmmm, I have never seen that before. Are you a witch?  
  
The blonde glared at the blind woman and held the crystal protectively.  
  
"If I was then I would had never became a slave." 


	5. A tale

"If I was then I would have never become a slave."  
  
The blonde spat with vehemence and limped her way toward the sink.  
  
The red hair woman listened to the sound feet shuffling across the floor, but that sound was replaced with liquid splashing against a metal surface. The redhead thought it was apparent that she was lying next to the sink when she felt water splashing against her skin. The redhead turned her body toward a wall.  
  
The fire hair girl stared through her black cloth eyes and saw little blue drops drip into something but could not make out the shape.  
  
The blonde gripped the handle and turned it, most of the liquid stopped flowing through the pipe, except for the few drops that made a pang sound against the rusty metal of the sink.  
  
The golden hair girl wiped her mouth using her knuckles and spit on the ground.  
  
"Who are you to say I'm a witch? If I was one then I would have transported out of here and kill that bastard."  
  
The blind girl cocked her head to the side and smirked at the blonde.  
  
"No need to get snippy I was just wondering. Even I figured you could not be a witch especially with all those gashes down your back."  
  
The blonde tensed her back and slapped the sink, creating a clinking sound.  
  
"How do you know about the gashes? Your blind how do you know I was even injured?"  
  
The redhead girl smiled and walked toward the blonde  
  
"Is anyone coming?"  
  
The blonde ran toward the door and turned her head her left and right  
  
"No. Now tell me is that rag over your eyes a plot to confuse people or are you really blind?"  
  
The ruby hair child ears started twitching.  
  
"I may be blind but my hearing compensates for my lack of sight. You are not as dumb as I thought you would have been."  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
The blonde ran over to the other woman and raised her hand to strike the other girl's face, but the red head caught her hand and punched her in the gut.  
  
"Pathetic! I can see how they were able to catch you."  
  
The blonde curled herself into a ball and held her stomach.  
  
" Let me tell you a tale. Once upon a time there was a strong family who reigned over a planet called earth. Earth was a beautiful white planet, until a family by the name of Nega Moon decided to conquer it. This family of beings believed the God's favored them out of all people because they were gifted with magic abilities, like all mortals they decided to use it. They crucified humans without powers, because the Nega Moon family believed that magic less beings were an abomination. These so call dirty creatures polluted their beautiful society, so the Nega moon exterminated them. The children with these types of bloodlines were not as fortunate as their parents because they were burnt alive. For this heinous incident one day the God's decided to punish them. In the morning of April 24th 986 a meteor smashed into the planet earth. The explosion turned some descendants of the Nega Moon into a mutilated beast, the family was so disgusted by their family members change that the family caste them out.  
  
The blonde stood and approached the bed and stared at the women's eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute!! I heard of that legend the history books say that anybody found with Nega Moon blood are sentenced to forever being these deform creatures of the night." 


	6. The way

The other woman pulled the black cloth off her eyes and showed a red yellow eye filled with puss. As the blonde leaned in closer she noticed a horrible burn covering the other eye.  
  
"As you can see the legend is not all correct. The children were horribly burned but we were also used for experimental use. Some of these kids were expose to chemicals that left burns or rearranged their molecular structure to make them look like some mutated freak.  
  
The Nega Moon did not suffer as much as we did, until they decided to conquer the moon. That was the most heinous war I had ever witnessed, blood stained the battlefields for days and years, I should know because we slaves had to clean up the area. This war has such irony in it the Moon kingdom never believed in slavery but they enslaved the Nega Moon family.  
  
One of the most powerful families in the universe unlike the Moon Kingdom they lack humanity and nobility. These beings are savages who ruined the lives of people. My family suffered at their hands. They hung my father right in front of my eyes and raped my mother till she begged to death."  
  
The blonde hair girl looked at the other girl sympathetically and grasped her shoulder making the other girl place her hand over her own.  
  
"When you first opened your eyes from then I knew you were scarred, people always inflict cruelty on children.  
  
The blonde closed her eyes and leaned on the woman's shoulder.  
  
"We are two of a kind huh."  
  
The red hair girl covered her eye and smiled at the girl.  
  
"How did you get involved in this situation?"  
  
The blonde wrapped her arms about herself and went toward a wall. The girl shuddered and rested her head against it.  
  
"I do not wish to remember."  
  
The sound of the guards talking broke her out of her trance, the girl stood on her toes to stare out the cell window, outside the iron gates there stood a big mountain. When her eyes traveled to the mountain she lowered herself to the floor and started trembling.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no."  
  
On the top of a mountain the white snow had started to accumulate, for the trees were being pummeled with this soft material. In the area stood a little girl with auburn hair, who raised her small hands to stop the small materials from entering her eyes. The child wrapped her arms about herself and continued to wander around.  
  
"My eyes are so blurry, mother, father where are you? Can you hear me?"  
  
As the child walked through the thick material, new snow came down in an array of flakes that covered up the indentations her feet made in the snow.  
  
The sound of a horse neighing broke the silence as it stomped through the area. From the sound the girl quickly hid behind a tree and watched as a winged horse entered the forest.  
  
A woman with dark curly hair, who chased the animal holding a dagger, was following the white horse. The spear embedded itself watching the spear embed itself into the animals flesh. The animal screamed and fell on the ground, the animal's body started shrinking and turned into a human. The woman threw a net over him and used her energy to make it float in the air.  
  
"No! Someone, anyone please help me."  
  
The woman appeared and stared into the injured man's golden eyes and grinned.  
  
"So you thought that you could take what is mine? I will help you all right, by putting your carcass back to where it belongs."  
  
She ran her hands through his silver hair until she felt something hard. From her hand a bright light emitted while she pulled a golden crystal out of the man's horn. When the golden crystal appeared she smirked.  
  
"Now that was not to hard, was it?" 


	7. clash between night and day

The woman stared transfix at the golden object hovering above her hand. When her hand wrapped around the crystal's sharp points dug into her skin. "Hiss" She released the gem and held her bloody hand that started mending the torn skin. After the gash in her skin healed she made another attempt to snatch the gem but the crystal moved out of her reach. When it was at a distance it shot a beam of golden light at the woman, who tried to use her hand to block out the wave of energy. The power was too strong for it went through her defenses and disoriented her. When her vision cleared she saw the crystal embedding itself into the man's heart.  
  
"You still disregard me huh Chibi?"  
  
"I will not allow you to use the crystal for some petty ambition."  
  
He said and staggered back as much as the branches would allow. The woman removed a green dagger from her boot and used it to stab the man. The man felt faint but he used the last of his strength to kick the small sword out of her hand.  
  
"Come out Chibi if you refuse I cannot be held responsible for my actions."  
  
As she spoke the nails on her hand started growing.  
  
After a minute had passed she took her claws and slashed them across the man's chest. The man screamed when the nails ripped his skin and embedded themselves into his lung. The man breathed heavily as his organ throbbed to give him oxygen. The woman punctured another part of his lung as she tried to wrench the object from his breast.  
  
When the woman found her treasure she yanked it out of the man, tearing more tissue and causing more blood to pour out of his body. After her hand left his body she opened her palm to behold the crimson covering the jewel attained. The silver hair man tossed his back and howled. His body convulsed when he raised his hand to cover the injuries made within his body. The red drops fell from his body in massive amounts that stained the clouds turning them pink. He tried to heal himself but that task was impossible. When the man tried to force his body to recuperate, his vision blurred and he would lose the necessary energy.  
  
The woman grabbed the man's chin and frowned. The fire in those sunshine eyes dimmed and his body's mobility was limited. When she let go of his chin she watched it cave into his chest.  
  
"So the protector of "beautiful dreams" has fallen. Now my era will begin." 


	8. pain and pleasure

The woman smiled when her prey lifted his bloodied hand to cover the open wound on his chest. He shifted his body so he could monitor the woman. The man used his body to fall back into the snow. Then using his small claws as anchors he pulled himself across the slippery ice. When the man moved his body he felt as if he was on fire. Each movement made caused his muscles to burn and left him breathless. The agony felt in his muscles made cries fall from his parted lips. The woman laughed at him and continued to crack the leather object over his flesh. Despite the burning sensation on his backside he kept working his torn muscles. As he got closer he was able to avoid the leather strap from clashing against his body. The woman noticed this and blasted him. The force made him soar above the ground before being tossed into the snow. When he turned his head back he noticed that the woman was not there. A branch breaking apart alerted the man. His gaze covered the vast area of the white field. His breathing speedup as he struggled to stand. A soft breeze ruffled his hair the man when the man turned his head into the wind's direction he was elbowed in his skull. The man's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. The flakes on the ground flew up from the land and covered his hair with white clumps. The woman remained poised with her elbow held in mid-air. She removed the golden crystal from her pocket and let its light cover her. He squinted his eyes and noticed a figure surrounded by light. The human being standing before the silver haired man body had a structure similar to a 10 year old. The man strained the muscles in his eyes to look through the barrier of brightness that illuminated the creature. When the blurriness had lessened he noticed two objects protruding from her back. His sight was so clouded that he could only guess. He believed that it was a girl. The child had long strands of pink sugar that brushed the middle of her back. The stranger wore a white dress that revealed small bumps on her chest. Her profile would have been completed if the bushes did not hide her face. When the child approached him the linings of the girl's gown brushed the snow. She lowered her hands from her waist and let her fingertips graze over his pale cheek. The man unconsciously leaned into her palm and started to rub his face into her skin.  
  
"Chibi..."  
  
The silver haired man replied as he burrowed his body into the girl's soft flesh. "Yes my love." The girl stroked the man's hair fervently letting her hands run through his silver mane making him neigh in pleasure at her gentleness. She took his hands in hers and rubbed them together occasionally blowing warm air around the digits. The girl used her arms to pull the frozen man over to her body and pressed her lips against his cheek. When the man moaned she smiled and traced her fingertips over the bumps on his face. "Do you promise to be with me forever?" 


	9. haunted vision

"_If your soul permits me entrance."_

_The pink hair girl rubbed her thumb over his lips. The man's eyes started to close when her breath touched his lips. A shiver went through his body like an electric current making his body temperature soar. Her thin lips inched closer to his. A dream of never-ending truths he concluded where he can physically embrace his desires. So close his mind exclaimed to open his heart again. It was indescribable. The kiss they shared did not light the fuse in his heart. _

_It was a cry that cost him. There was no borderline to the pain he felt in his body. His eyes stared straight into her red eyes. The girl's face was covered in tears._

"_Helios, forgive me."_

_She thrust the blade deeper into his skull until a bright light emerged from the blade and blinded her. When she opened her eyes she saw an image of the man reflected on her blade. His eyes were filled with so much warmth; when she looked into his face his hand rose from his side and pressed it against her cheek. His hands were moist from her tears and..._

"_Arghhhhh"_

_The hand lying on her face was drenched in blood. She pushed the body away and scrambled away until her back hit a tree. _

"_wh...yy'' _

_The energy waves coming from the sword began to burn the bodies of the fallen soldiers. A girl reaches over the rocky terrain to grab him but as she pulled him up she is bombarded with several bullets. She screams when the metal capsules fly through her body and coughs up blood. The red fluid flows from her mouth and spills on him along with the soft words of "I love you". The hold on his arm weakens._

"_Never forget that."_

_Then a purple beam surrounds her small frame pushing her off the cliff. He tried to grab her as she fell but he missed. The beam went through her chest and a spirit jumped from her body and flew away before a man clad in dark garments chained her up. She broke out of the man's clutches and raced over to him. _

"_Helios beautiful dreams will always be there to guide us through the toughest of situations."_

_She wrapped her arms about herself before her heart came to her. She put it into the man's hand until its glow absorbed her. The redness peeled off leaving a golden shell. It embedded itself into his breast making him feel warm._

_The man burrowed his head into more of the frozen ice. The animals living within the snowy valley shuddered at the echoing sound. _

_She kept staring at the man's non- moving form. His looks reminded her of a creature who has lain beneath the cold earth for years. These creatures would appear to be sleeping but their characteristics prove otherwise. His face was pale and his pupils were small and unmoving. The site was rather disturbing she felt like closing his eyes but refused her mind's command. Her eyes drifted to the man's wounds. The gashes in his skin were severe. _


	10. dream

_The air blew over the silver hair boy's body. The trees had begun to bud with beautiful flowers before the battle over the mind. The petals had shriveled from the lack of preservatives our bodies need to survive. The trees are similar to the body because it was created with the help of other forms of nature. People do not realize that death is connected with rebirth. The wind blew the debris over the man's small body. The shadows began covering parts of the man's flesh. His titanium skin turned gray while the lively flowers surrounded his body making those areas untouched by darkness glisten with an unknown beauty. _

_The void above the world released puffy white objects. The flurries descended from the heavens in a swarm attacking the trees. The girl watched the spectacle. The girl laid her palm up to catch the little glistening gift but it dissolved in her hand. She pulled her hand back with surprise in her eyes as she saw redness seeping from her palm. _

_The girl looked at the man's body in surprise when he was not covered in snow as their surroundings. The animals that were touched by the flurries were left petrified until thunder erupted the peaceful setting._

_A few seconds later a white bolt flew across the sky. It was time for reckoning to occur. It had nothing to do against the unknown predicaments that plague the planets and its inhabitants but to revive what has already been destroyed. In this case the mind and body. They force the body to fight against the horrors of the world. The power that surged his veins had depleted. He needed sustenance to heal his body. He was still recovering from the injuries in his scalp. The lost of blood made him numb, and wiggling his fingers or lifting his head made his muscles strain. _


	11. happy bday dad

The heartbeats are sluggish before the twitch, as the movement increases the beatings become faster. The activity has gone a point beyond there potential. The nose and mouth barely inhales the invisible vapors of oxygen floating around the camp. The figure almost tripped. The curtains have begun their descent to the green strings protruding from the dirt. The branches thrash. Many colors trek across the sky including the forgotten faces. The tree splits in two courtesy of the jagged rocks below.

Our memories no matter how embarrassing or tragic are the first things we dread to lose. The mind connects the systems of the body to the limbs so they could move as a unit but it too is fragile. It has the ability to control the body and record events from the past, but these pages could be torn out or be rewritten due to one incident.

Another tree develops from the fallen one but it is not the same tree. As it grows it notices other creatures just like it being impaled by stone or cut with a rusted saw. The sap runs out of the tree along with tears as its body is being carried off to do the unthinkable. This tragedy caused her to redefine the idea of justice and truth. After this rebirth she had begun to contemplate the reasons for these untrue judgment. She realized that the sugar coated phrases were rewritten in order defend these fallen humans actions against humanity. This resolution surfaced after her father deserted humanity and pledged his allegiance to the dead. After he left she felt alone. Now there was no one to guide or defend her from the world. Her eyes absorbed nothing from her environment. She tried to broaden her sight but she knew that she would always be castrated in this fashion until she was able to float over the terrain.

Are these my memories or were they recalled from another source?

Instead she dreamt about her father's death and a mirror. The glass was embedded within an ebony frame. The father gave this trinket to his daughter so it could assist her development into becoming a groomed young lady not a creepy squirrel crawling down the trees. She clucked her tongue at the idea of being dolled up. When she got a little older she accepted the gift with an open mind.

The girl took the mirror with her when she accompanied her father on his journeys. One day while she was primping herself she saw a reflection of a little girl racing after a ball. The child tried to run after it but she fell. Her fingers stretched forward to grab the sphere but it rolled out of her reach until it sunk into a creek. The girl crawled on her hands and knees toward the creek and thrust her arm into the cool stream. She laughed when her hand felt a smooth surface. The girl wiggled her body a bit more so her hand could wrap around the object When her hand was able to latch onto it she quickly yanked it out from the liquid but to her surprise the ball turned out to be a mirror. The picture faded out until she saw her reflection once more.

After observing these images she decided it was time to question her father about the mirror's origin.

His response was very vague she decided to drop the discussion. She kept the mirror with her during her father's outings hoping the other reflection would appear, but it never did.

When she looked into this particular mirror she felt better about herself. Her visage appeared more vibrant. The sun illuminated her features. The golden rays made skin glisten and her hair look more exuberant. Her facial features made her appear more dazzling then she ever was. If she saw herself in another mirror she would have this urge to scratch it up. The figure she saw was a hideous anorexic creature with wrinkly skin holding a staff. This monster would mirror all of her movements. When she laid her hand on the mirror this creature would do the same thing simultaneously. The girl usually left the room with her eyes focused on the mirror until she closed the door. After a few visits she figured the mirror was harmless and left with her back facing the reflector. As she was walking out of the room she felt something thump the back of her head. She turned around and saw nothing. When she turned around again she felt some wetness coming from her head. She ran her hand through her hair and felt a bump. She looked back at the mirror and noticed she had no reflection. The curtain swished left and right.

"Oh it is only the window."

From a distance she pick up a wet rag from the tub and threw it at the curtain. When she saw no movement she pulled the cloth to the side and closed the window. She relaxed a little bit and headed for the door. On her way she saw a long white stick o the ground and suddenly the door slammed.

When she glanced back at the mirror the creature was there and his bony finger was pointing downward. She cringed when he waved his hand at her. The slowly sunk to her knees to pickup the stick.

"Why is this here?"

She raised the staff above her head and swung it at the mirror.The glass cracked from the first blow. She kept hurling the staff until most of the mirror was shattered into little pieces.The bloodflow in from her arteries decreased. Thismade her movement appear sluggish. She held the object loosely in her hands with her last amount of energy she tried to pull the staff from the mirror.When it did not budge the girl looked up and noticed that the creature's hands weregripping the staff.

"Oh dear God."

The monster ripped the stick out of her hands and swung it into ribs. She fell down and started crawling toward the door. The monster laid his stomach across the shards protruding from the bottom of the frame and used thesharper part of his staff tostrike the girl's anklebone.


	12. miss white

"Snow white"

A girl whose beauty is define by a contrast of beliefs

_She was named Snow White for having midnight locks, crimson lips and skin as flawless as the surface of the moon, Finally residents are able to acknowledge a picture of perfection that is without blue eyes and blonde hair, Oh Snow White you differed from your blonde counterparts only by purchasing a bottle of black dye, You were exactly the same ditsy victim that was hated for being the center of the universe, I did not read the Grimm fairytales to figure out that Disney was a maschonvunist for portraying females as lazy or spineless creatures, They were always sighing for a white horse carrying the idea of freedom and love in the embodiment of a man that could be filed for rape charges, A woman can be so vain to bathe in their daughters blood to turn back the clock, Oh poor stepmother you should have waited until those beauties have children to reclaim your youth,_

Her message is similar to the plea that a naïve queen gave not to long ago. A tale of a curvy woman that was so insecure about her looks that she attempted to murder a paler version of herself.

After Zirconia had been knocked out the glass sphere in the colors of blood floated her through the mirror image. Although her body was numb and limped from the loss of blood it trembled with fear.

"Uncle I need you, I'm sorry for saying that your pink leggings are gay". It was evident that her mind was the only device that was working at 5 instead of the usual 10. Sadly, it was not the fuzzy vision or blacking out every second that worried her. For times like this she hoped that her brain would sleep for awhile instead of replaying this doomsday marathon or recollecting about her hatred of clowns. Finally her eyelids pressed together and her mind took on the death sequence. After the girl fell asleep the glass figurine shattered and the black hole took on a new form.

The walls grew tall and occupied different shades of green and gold. A young woman with ebony hair appeared at the top of the staircase smiling at the sea of clapping men and women. She gently raised her hand onto the banister and descended the staircase with her ivory dress swishing back and forth. The cheers got louder as she came closer and finally the room became silent as death. The people had disappeared and the gold and green walls were replaced by silver and black ones. The woman mindless of these changes heads toward the glinting orb.

Nehelania stands in front of the mirror as if she were a young girl with downcast eyes hoping to see something that will raise her self esteem. The woman's hand slowly inches toward the mirror until her palm rests on the glass and says her message.

"Oh Mirror portray me as a beautiful woman not a girl that cannot contest with the gold hair and sparkling gems of my sisters. Please reflecting glass do not form an image that reflects the true monster that I have become. "

A dark haired woman reappears in front of her wearing a shiny white gown with a lacy black bodice. She watches as the image bounces around the mirror laughing and mumbling nonsense. When the dancing figurine presses her rosy cheek and wavy hair against the glass the woman slaps her. As the illusion fades away Nehelenia tilts her head back and begins to shake uncontrollably. The purple beetle in the doorway looks on in confusion until the woman raises her arm and begins striking the mirror. As the glass caves in she begins shrieking at Zirconia.

"When I am finish with this you are my next victim. How dare you compare my turmoil with this ridiculous fairytale? "

She breathes in a big gulp of air before shooting a black energy wave at the creature. Zirconia swiftly moves under the tapestry instead of out the door like a stupid underling. When the black lightning attacks him again he jumps out of the window. Eventually silence creeps back into the room save the sound of debris falling from the ceiling. After Nehelenia leaves the room the little shards of glass crawl back to their solid frame but the image is not of that beautiful rosy girl but of another little girl covered in bandages. The girl's rosy skin becomes ashen and gray as the flesh sinks into her skin. The sound of bones popping alerts the shadows that they are not the only ones to witness the monster Nehelenia truly is.

The slave girl pulls her hand back from the red head and curls into a ball hopefully for only one night.

The night was seeping into the dust covered walls and binding its victims in its finely woven cloth. The dungeons had always been dark but never this quiet. If a person can wiggle their fingers without seeing them it must be magic or it is past midnight. These nights are the worst because every drip, click or rustling sound can leave you on edge for the rest of the night. In cases like the silver hair one pressed to a corner with knees tucked into her chest and staring at nothing.

"I am warning you Naru to go to sleep." The red head lies on her side unmoving. The other girl squints her eyes and shakes her head slightly. The girl begins moving across the floor on her hands and knees hoping to brush over another person's limbs.

"Idiot it is obvious that you're awake." The red head smiles in amusement over the other girl's antics and is reminded of their conversation the other day. Her smile grows bigger because "slave" the girl dubbed to be her name knows she has information regarding a certain dream she had. Naru smothers her giggles because "Slave" made the mistake of moving forward when in reality was sitting in the corner next to her. After preparing for bed Naru made a bed of hay on the right side of the door and fell asleep. When it got dark enough she moved over to the corner of the wall where the other girl was sleeping. I guess out of insomnia been throwing pebbles around the room. Meanwhile "Slave " found the pile of gold straw which in reality feels like dried out grass. Surprisingly when we picture trinkets to be made of the delicate material but this situation just further reminds you that all this does not apply to poor people.

"Red head witch where are you? If, you don-"

"Just ask the question you curious monkey." The silver girl whispers huh. She hated the idea of asking that creature about anything but sadly her eyes were recurrent in a few of her thoughts.

"Alright if you are not a reptile then why is your eye that color". Naru shrugs her shoulders as slave slapped her head chiding herself for asking such a retarded question


End file.
